


Watch Over Me

by Sidra



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidra/pseuds/Sidra





	Watch Over Me

Ron crouched protectively over Harry's prone body.

Harry had dropped as soon as he had defeated Voldemort, and Ron was determined that no Death Eater would get to Harry while he lay defenceless.

His throat was hoarse from curses he'd shouted during that long day, now darkening into night. There was no sunset; the clouds made the scene dark and grey.

His wand was out, and his eyes were searching. He would not allow anyone to get to Harry, even if he died for it. Unfortunately that looked all too probable.

Ron lay silent and still over Harry's lifeless body.


End file.
